gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Shinnojou Vs. Omiya Banri and Maniwa Juuhou
Sakura Shinnojou Vs. Omiya Banri and Maniwa Juuhou is a battle between Sakura Shinnojou of the Ogame School and Omiya Banri and Maniwa Juuhou of the Muhou School. Prologue When Banri kills Naokotsu, Maniwa and his forces invade. Shin then listens when Maniwa introduces himself and that they are from the Muhou School. Shin then asks what their objective are, which Maniwa tells them what the Muhou School's objective is and why they are their. Shin then asks what they are planning, which Maniwa says that he doesn't need to tell them. Maniwa then tells the Ogame School that if they don't join them, then they will be destroyed, which them he picks up Ginkan. When they refuse to join them, Shin stops Banri from taking Naoyoshi and notices that Banri is on a different level from the other spears. Banri then compliments Shin and asks if Shin what this, which Shin then notices that Maniwa is attacking. Shin then dodges and blocks Maniwa's attacks, and notices that Maniwa is a bo-staff user. Shin then thinks about how Banri and Maniwa are stronger then the opponents that they have faced so far. Shin then tells Gama and Zenmaru to takes Naoyoshi and run, which they do. Maniwa then says that he plans to kill Shin and join the pursuit, which Shin says that he won't let them plan even if it cost him his life. Battle Maniwa then says that if Shin had joined them they Shin won't have to die, which Shin tells him to do it if he can. Banri then asks Maniwa to let him fight Shin by himself, which Maniwa says that he can't permit it. Banri then says that he doesn't takes orders from Banri and says that he is interested in the elite students of the Ogame School so that he can obtain more strength. Maniwa then says that he doesn't have time to enterain Banri's whims, which Banri takes a stance and says that he has no intention of coordinating with him and that if Maniwa insists then to follow his lead. Shin then thinks about his opponents and what he will have to do in order to win. Banri then charges and thinks about how he will show Shin what his Kuyou is capable of, which SHin adjusts his stance and thinks about how he will dodge the first attack. Shin then diverts Banri's attack and then goes to get closer, but Banri quickly pulls back his spear which shocks Shin. Banri then says that that trick won't work with Kuyou, which Shin notices the spears. Banri then thinks about how his Kuyou is a tube spear and thinks about how it works. Banri then attacks with Goousen, which Shin is barely able to divert it. Shin then says that which Banri's quick thrusts he won't be able to attack, which Banri thinks about Shin's skills and how Shin is an elite of the Ogame School. Shin then wonders why Banri is dwadling, which Shin and Banri notices that Maniwa is attacking. Maniwa then thinks about how he will crush Shin's defense, and attacks with Gaigou Resshin. Shin then diverts the attack, and says that he would be dead if he hadn't diverted the attack. Shin then says that its been far to long since he faced an opponent that forced him to display his true skills. Maniwa then compliments Shin's defense, which Shin says that he is tired of defending. Shin, Maniwa, and Banri then thinks about about the situation they are in and how the battle will be decided in an instant. Jinno then appears and charges at Maniwa tells Maniwa to give him back his spear. Shin then takes this chance to kill Maniwa by cutting Maniwa's neck. Maniwa then thinks about how he was distracted by Jinno and then dies. Aftermath Shin then says that Maniwa reaction time was slow and then tells Maniwa better luck next time. Iori then says that it was a stupid way that Shin had won, which Shin says that it had gotten the job done. Chuuji and Shinjiro are then shocked about Maniwa's death and thinks about what they should do. Chuuji then tells Shinjiro and Banri that they are going, and leaves with Shinjiro. Banri then compliments Shin's slash, which Shin says that they are going to finish their battle. Banri then says that the operation has come to an end and that they don't need to rush into a fight, which Shin says that he will pay Banri back for the wound that he received. Banri then says that when that time comes, he will fight Shin in an earnist one-on-one fight from the start. Trivia *The DIvine Spear, Kuyou is revealed in this battle. *Kuyou's technique Goousen is revealed in this battle. *Maniwa's technique Gaigou Resshin is revealed in this battle. Category:Battle